Protection
by raven annabelle
Summary: When Bonnie is in serious need of help, Stefan is there for her. However, she is keeping a secret and Stefan begins to suspect that Damon is more of a predator than he ever imagined. Will Bonnie ever open up to him? Disturbing themes. Set after Season 1 Episode 9.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Stefan had the dream for weeks before it happened.

Since Sheila Bennett's death, the words _I trust you'll keep her safe_ haunted him night after night.

Though Bonnie tried to completely shut Stefan out of her life, he began to discreetly check in on her.

If Bonnie missed school, he made sure he knew the reason why.

Once, on his way home, he spotted Bonnie's light blue Ford in the parking lot of The Grill. One of her tires was flat. Stefan had it changed before she finished her meal.

The night it happened, Mystic Falls got it's first snow fall of the winter. Stefan was walking the town, and he reached Bonnie's house just before dark

She sat on her porch steps, heavy snow falling all around her.

The witch was beautiful. He didn't know why he never noticed before, but he saw it now. It was undeniable.

Something was wrong. Bonnie's dark hair and clothes were soaked.

Stefan approached her slowly and kneeled before her. Even though their eyes were level she did not make contact. The rhythm of her heartbeat told him to move slowly. He raised his hand, almost in slow motion, to push her hair from her face. Her cheeks were pink with cold.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and her back and arms went rigid. And that's when Stefan smelled it. Blood.

"Bonnie?" No response.

Stefan's thick brows drew together. "You're freezing. Tell me what's wrong."

One tear fell down her cheek.

"Ok sweetheart, you don't have to talk to me," he whispered. "But listen, alright? I'm not sure what's wrong but I need to make sure you're not hurt. Can we go inside?"

As he asked the question, several details caught his attention. Bonnie had no purse. No keys. Her car was not in the driveway.

Fear. He was choking on it and he didn't know why.

The vampire took another very good look at Bonnie. There, just below her sleeves, purple bruises were forming on her wrists.

Stefan made a decision. He removed his big dark overcoat and wrapped it around the shaking girl. He gently picked her up and stood, shushing her when she began to cry. "You're ok, I've got you. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT WAS A LOVELY SURPRISE.**

Chapter Two

Stefan placed Bonnie on his sofa, still wrapped in his coat, still silent. She stared at her palms as if she'd never seen them before.

Stefan sat next to her and gently placed his large pale hand on her back. Bonnie didn't flinch too much so he took that as encouragement. "I know we don't know each other very well…" He tried for eye contact and failed yet again. "You may not believe this but I care about you, Bonnie."

When he placed his other hand on hers, his daylight ring seemed to catch her attention. Bonnie toyed with it and Stefan understood that it was easier for her to focus on the ring than whatever happened to her.

He tilted her chin to take another look at her black eye. Stefan knew that if she was bleeding, she could be badly hurt. While it would be easier to have her drink his blood, he wanted to see her injuries before he healed them. It was the only way he could figure out what was going on since she wasn't communicating.

It was dark in the Salvatore house, but Stefan could see perfectly. Once again he bent to one knee before her.

Squeezing her hand, he quietly asked, "May I take a look at your ankle? It looks swollen." Bonnie didn't seem to hear him, but when Stefan slowly lifted the hem of her long pink skirt, she reached down and grabbed his wrist. Her green eyes were enormous and they met Stefan's for the first time.

"Hey there," he gave her a soft smile to hide his fear and worry. "Let me help you."

Shaking her head frantically Bonnie jumped to her feet then cried out in pain. She grabbed her side and attempted to run from Stefan on her injured ankle. She tripped over an antique coffee table and with vampire speed Stefan caught her. He held her as gently as possible but she screamed again. He was certain she had a few broken ribs.

"You're hyperventilating. I think you're having a panic attack. I would never hurt you, Bonnie," Stefan said urgently. "Take a slow, deep breath."

It took several minutes of breathing together before she was calm.

He realized she wasn't going to let him examine her. She just didn't trust him enough yet.

The terror returned to her face when his eyes became red and his fangs descended. "It's alright, just drink."

When she was finished, Stefan slowly wrapped her in his arms giving her plenty of time to push him away if she wanted.

"Who hurt you, sweetheart?"

Bonnie's only response was to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

Stefan sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get to the bottom of this tonight.

An hour later Bonnie was bathed, dry and in a pair of Stefan's sweats. He tucked her into his bed and she fell asleep gripping his hand.

Stefan silently paced his bedroom. He had no idea what to do. Bonnie was obviously in shock. He was certain that someone assaulted her but until she was ready to communicate he would have to find another way to help her.

The front door opened then closed and Stefan heard footsteps in Damon's room.

He stood in the doorway of his brother's room. "Damon I need to talk to you. Something's happened-"

"Can this wait?" Damon squeezed past him in the doorway. "It's been a long day. Bourbon will enhance my ability to listen and give a shit."

Stefan halted him with a hand to his chest. "What's that?"

Stefan found himself staring at a big rip in Damon's black t shirt.

"I tore it being a hero. Occupational hazard, am I right?" He stopped abruptly in the hallway. "Why is Bonnie here?"

"I found her on her porch with broken ribs and finger shaped bruises on her wrists."

Silence. The two vampires stared at each other, one with confusion and growing suspicion, the other with a poker face.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm sorry to hear it. How is she?" Damon headed for Stefan's bedroom but Stefan was there with vampire speed to block the door. "She needs her rest."

Damon smirked. "Right."

He waited until he heard Damon pouring his drink in the living room before found his way back to his brother's bedroom. Instinct told him there was something he was missing.

He circled the room twice before he saw it. On a wooden shelf stuffed with old books sat a pale pink purse. Stefan already knew who it belonged to but he opened it anyway. Bonnie's driver's license and student id were inside. He was about to close it when he also saw a glass vial full of blood.

The faint sound of sobbing reached him. He closed the purse and took it with him.

He climbed onto his bed and shook her awake.

"Stefan?'' Bonnie seemed disoriented and genuinely surprised to see him.

"You're ok. You're in my bedroom." He brushed her hair from her face. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I don't know…" She took a shaky breath. "My stomach feels weird. Kind of tight."

"That's probably anxiety," Stefan murmured. "You panicked earlier. Do you remember that?"

She shook her head.

"Bonnie, have you seen Damon lately?"

The room was dim but Stefan's green eyes still pierced Bonnie's and she glanced away. Her shrug was nonchalant but he could her heartbeat quicken.

"Hey, look at me." He cupped her face with his palm. "You can tell me anything you want. I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you."

Bonnie impulsively hugged Stefan. He wrapped his lean arms around her and stroked her hair.

He had no idea what was going on. He had no idea when Bonnie became so important to him. As Stefan held the frightened girl all he knew was that when he found whoever did this, he was going to rip them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND REVIEWS. PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMIN.**

Chapter Three

Stefan Salvatore spent the night uncomfortably in an arm chair trying to untangle his thoughts and feelings about the girl in his bed.

He was intrigued to learn that Bonnie was actually a descendant of Emily Bennett. He told himself that was why he felt drawn to the girl who did her best to avoid him. When he found her last night, injured, his main focus was on helping her.

He was very attracted to her, though he knew this was not the time to express that. There was also rage toward whoever did this. And he had a strong suspicion about who was responsible.

Bonnie obviously thought her stealthy movements were going to keep him from waking so that she could make a quick getaway. Stefan kept his eyes closed and allowed her to change into her own clothes before speaking.

"Good morning."

Bonnie turned and gave him a small smile. "I was trying to let you sleep." She seemed less confident now than just a day ago.

Stefan climbed out of his chair. "I'm going to assume that you didn't want to wake me because you aren't ready to talk about what happened." He took a step into her personal space and when she retreated a step, he followed.

"I spent most of last night trying to figure out what to say to you. How to get you to talk to me. I'm going to do the talking. I've known a lot of violent men, Bonnie." He gave his own small smile. "Myself included. He won't stop. I don't want to see these ribs busted again." He caressed her sides. She shivered but Stefan kept his hands on her. "I don't want to see this face bruised and bloodied again."

She simply stared at his shoes so he took her hands in his.

"I also know a little about sexual assault and what it does to a person," he continued quietly.

Her panic was instant. She shook her head and tried to pull away, but Stefan tightened his grip, very careful not to hurt her.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm not asking you to tell me anything. _If _this is what's happened to you, you don't want to deal with this alone. Especially when you don't have to."

Stefan watched the emotion wash over her. Bonnie's face crumpled and then his arms were around her. He felt her body silently shaking against his.

He didn't let go until she pulled away.

"I've gotta go, Stefan. I can't be here."

Stefan's heavy brows drew together. His face mirrored her sadness. "Why is that? Because of Damon?"

She frowned at him, but didn't comment.

Stefan strode to his dresser to retrieve her purse. "I found this in his room last night."

Bonnie was obviously confused but she covered it well. She wiped her eyes and took a moment to pull herself together. "Thank you Stefan. For last night."

He gave her a silent nod.

She headed for the door.

"Let me take you home-"

"No, it's ok. Thanks again."

She was out the door and moving rapidly down the stairs.

Stefan closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "Ok. Plan B."

As soon as Bonnie locked her front door behind her, she stripped down to her underwear and left her clothes, bag, keys, everything, on the floor in the foyer.

She was feeling a lot calmer now that she was home. Numb, even. It was comforting.

She went straight for the bathroom and set the shower as hot as she could take it.

"Spending your nights with two different brothers? How un-judgey of you."

Bonnie didn't even around. She wasn't surprised that he was here.

"I can't do this right now, Damon."

His vampire speed placed him right behind her at the door of the shower.

"_What is going on_?"

He turned her to face him. His normally hard, chiseled face was softer than she had ever seen it.

The frustrated brunette ran her fingers through her hair. "What is going on is that I want to be left alone. I _don't _want to talk."

His blue eyes focused on her body. "Why are you shaking?"

"Because I'm afraid of you."

"No, you're not."

Her tremors increased until she had to clamp her jaws together to keep her teeth from chattering. Bonnie's legs began to buckle.

Damon silently lifted her into the steamy shower and lowered them both to the tile floor of the stall. He removed his shirt before pulling her to his chest.

"I don't have a lot of experience in the Sensitive Listener role, but I am experienced in getting what I want. And I want you to talk to me."

"I can't."

Damon reached behind him for a bottle of body wash. He massaged the creamy soap into her neck and shoulders with his fingertips.

"You're having an anxiety attack," he said softly into her ear. He slipped her black bra straps down her arms. "This keeps happening because your body is trying to tell you that something's wrong. Whatever it is, you can't keep this inside. It will eat you alive."

"You were listening to us? What did you hear?, " Bonnie asked.

"Enough."

_ONE WEEK AGO_

The phone call that changed everything went like this.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Who is this?"

"We need your help-"

"_Damon?_"

"Before you hang up, Elena's missing, Bonnie."

"Where are you?"

Bonnie refused to admit to herself that she was afraid.

This was the first time she'd seen Damon since the night she was possessed by Emily. The night he attacked her. She would never forget it. But this wasn't about her. She would brave anything for Elena.

Her best friend was one of the few people in Bonnie's life. The truth was, there was a hole in Bonnie. She often felt very alone in the world. While she knew her friend cared for her, she was often too wrapped up in her life to know how Bonnie was really feeling. No one was there for her. Not really.

Bonnie was so not in the mood for this. She didn't have time for his games. This man tried to kill her.

When Damon called and said Elena needed help immediately she didn't doubt it. Bonnie often helped others to take her mind off of the emptiness inside her.

"So where is everyone?"

He slowly closed the door to the study and there was the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking.

"I'm a big believer in bluntness. Your blood… I've never had anything like it."

She placed a hand on the desk. The fear was making her dizzy.

" You made it all up about Elena. There's no one else here, is there?"

"The night I ripped your throat out, you may remember it, I got _just _a taste of your blood. Would you believe it was like heroin? I had to sit down the rush was so strong."

Bonnie could hear his breathing accelerate. His lust made his blue eyes brighter.

"So I've been thinking about it, I haven't thought of much else for days, and then it hit me. I've never tasted a witch before. Probably because the witches I've known would have set me on fire before I got a drop of their blood. But you..."

He approached her slowly. "You're not so good at protecting yourself. If the other night is any indication."

She took a few steps backward.

"_Bon-nie_. Just listen. You have what I need. When I tore into you it was the best thing I ever tasted. And I won't pretend I haven't imagined tasting all of you."

His words, combined with her fear, sent liquid heat to her center.

Bonnie's back hit the door. There was nowhere left to go.

"It's ok little witch," He murmured. He brought her wrist to his fangs very slowly, as if watching her face for permission. She briefly closed her green eyes and when they opened there was confidence there that went straight to his dick.

They both moaned when he pierced her skin. He placed his other hand on her full breast. She gasped and her heart rate went through the roof. Then his hand was under her white sweater and he squeezed her through her bra.

For the first time in so long the numbness and emptiness were gone.

Before she knew it his heavy body was pressing her into the couch. Bonnie stilled when his hand reached between her legs and stroked the magic button.

"Look at me, Bonnie." He leaned over her, fangs still descended, her blood still dripped from his mouth. "Is this what you want?"

She nodded.

He quickly un did his dark jeans and pushed her skirt up. Damon pulled her panties to the side and pushed inside of her. She gasped loudly. He gave her a moment to adjust before lightly thrusting.

"Do you trust me?," Damon panted. "Can you trust me?"

Bonnie couldn't speak. She didn't even try.

Damon reached into the back of his waistband and produced a silver knife.

He laughed when she tried to squirm her way from underneath him.

"Don't be afraid." He pinned her wrists with one hand.

She swallowed the fear enough to speak but couldn't still her hips. "What's that?"

"You've got a lot to learn, don't you? This blade is very old and I've been waiting a very long time to use it."

"Damon, please…"

His kiss surprised her. "Hold still, baby."

He lifted her sweater and made one long shallow cut over her abdomen from hip to hip. The pain goes right to her clit. He licked the blood from her flat stomach before tilting her hips upward and pounding into her.

Bonnie wrapped smooth brown legs around his pale back.

Damon kept her hands above her head.

When he tossed the knife to the floor her terror receded just enough for her to orgasm. Damon immediately followed.


End file.
